Penny for your Love
by theghotlywriter3
Summary: AU. Garfield Logan finally manages to get a date with the gothic girl he's been interested in. Follow them as they get to know each other and their friends in hope of finding whether they're each worth it. (Summaries are not my specialty, sorry!) I don't own Teen Titans! (still getting the hang of things and forgot to add disclaimer to chapters, sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

Garfield's POV:

I looked up when I heard the door jingle, signaling someone coming in. I smiled, she came. I was currently working at a small depressing bookstore. Bookaholics and goths were the usual costumers. We had tables where they would lounge and talk. It's not really my type of place, but I needed the money and seeing her was a bonus. Recently I've been working more hours in hope of seen this certain girl while silently praying that she actually buys a book so we can talk. She always brings her own books, which doesn't make any sense to me, so the only time we've ever actually talked is when she asked what time we were closing. Three freakin' weeks ago.

I didn't know much about her, but that made her more intriguing. She had short black hair with purple tips and tended to wear a black mini- skirt and a long-sleeved shirt along with blue boots. Sometimes she wore a blue hoodie and this awesome belt. It had a strange design, but I am all for the strange. She seemed to not be a people person seeing as she always sat by herself and I didn't know if she had any real friends. Sometimes I saw her talking to a guy outside the store with unruly black hair and shaded glasses, like he didn't want anyone to see his eyes, who wore dark green jeans, a red shirt, and these sneakers I've been trying to afford for a while now. I really hope she doesn't have a boyfriend 'cause if they're dating I'm screwed.

I yawned and blinked. I must've fallen asleep during my shift. Again. It had been a slow day. I sighed, I probably had to close up now. I walked to the door whistling when I heard a slight rustling. I turned around and raised my foot and hands into a karate pose.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm still here and you don't close until four-thirty, it's four- twenty- eight," she said. Her voice was smooth and calm, dripping in slight annoyance. She flipped a page and looked up at me with a straight face. "By the way making a weird karate pose doesn't mean you're a black belt," she added rolling her eyes. Her beautiful, amethyst, mag- woah. I need a life. Quick. I'm spouting poetry about some chick's eyes.

I cleared my throat and blushed. "I'm really sorry, I kinda fell asleep and–"

"You snore loudly."

"Anyway, you can stay here for as long as you want. I'll wait." I looked at her and grinned, but I frowned when I saw her packing her things.

"It's four-thirty now. Good-bye." She pushed past me and headed for the door.

_Thoughts: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! _I rushed forward to block the door, but ended up tripping on a chair's leg and fell on her. I shook my head and red flooded my cheeks. I was on top of her.

"Get off me. NOW!" she struggled to get up so I quickly stood up and helped her. She looked down at her skirt and started dusting off her lap.

"I am so sorry, it's just, uh, you can leave, you don't have to, but if you want to, I mean, uh, well," I stuttered trying to find the right thing to say.

"I like your eyes, they're a pretty green," she interrupted. She jerked her head up and had an expression between disgust and horrification (That's right, it's a word). "Uh, sorry," she mumbled before quickly leaving. I stood there looking at the door with my mouth agape._ Did what I think just happen, happen? _

_Line Break_

I stood behind the counter staring at the door silently pleading that she came back today. I inwardly sighed when she came through the door in full glory. She walked to her usual table in the corner, not looking my way once. I grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote: **Taking a Break. Everything 100% off, buy three and get the fourth 150% off! Help yourself. **I knew I pretty much bankrupted the store, but I needed to talk to her. I jumped over the counter and walked to her table.

I watched her read for a little while, but she never looked up at me. I decided to take the seat on the opposite side. I cleared my throat and she flicked her eyes up to look at me before looking back at her book. I started to drum my fingers on the table and smirked when I saw her wince and close her eyes.

"Garfield Logan. Gar for short," I said with a nervous smile. I moved the blond hair that had fallen on my face away as I stole a glance at her.

She was glaring at me. "Go away. You're distracting me."

"Having a charming, handsome boy near you can be unnerving," I waggled my eyebrows suggestively praying to any holy force listening that she wouldn't kill me.

"Unnerving. Ooh, big word."

I shrugged, "What should I call you?"

"Girl with a temper who is currently being annoyed by a random blond guy."

"Uh, too long. What's your name?"

"Ra- I prefer people to call me Raven, don't like my real name."

"Cool, so, how's your day?" I mentally slapped myself at how impossibly lame that sounded.

"You're kidding, right?" she looked at me incredulously. "You've been staring at me for the two months and half like a stalker, I accidently compliment you yesterday, we're actually having our first conversation and that's what you say?!"

I pretty sure I resembled a tomato 'bout now. Tomatoes. Salad. Hungry. Food. I shook my head. "When you put it that way…"

"You are ridiculous," she hissed. She shut her book and stood up to leave.

I grabbed her hand effectively stopping her. She turned to face me with her arms crossed. I started to fidget around and opened and closed my mouth but nothing came out.

"I'm waiting…"

"Do you want to hang out? Like now. We could grab lunch." I scratched the back of my back. I lifted my eyes so I could see her face. She wore a small smile. I'm pretty sure that's when I started drooling.

"You do realize that you can't leave the store unattended, right?"

I held up a finger, "I can take care of that." I cleared my throat. "BIG PARTY AT ABANDONED WAREHOUSE NEAR THE SEA PORTS!"

_Line Break_

After the store was emptied and I locked up I went outside to see her waiting for me near the window. I was scared to speak. I couldn't wrap my brain around the fact that she encouraged me to ask her out. Heck, I wasn't even sure this was real. It wouldn't be the first time a date with a hot girl turned out to be my imagination. I decided to give myself a quick pep talk: _You got this man, you're the beast, the party animal! No girl can withstand your awesomeness and if they can they're not from this planet. Screw that, even alien girls would fall for me! _I sighed and turned to face her with a smile plastered on my face, but when I turned around she wasn't near the shop window.

"Whaaaaaaaa?" I turned my head around searching desperately. I sighed when I saw her talking to the too-cool-for-you-to-see-my-eyes guy on a red motorcycle. Okay, so she was real. Yes! Now all I had to d- wait, what?! I watched her as she talked to him, he turned to face me for a couple of seconds before hugging her and riding off. I clenched my fists and frowned. I huffed in indignation before walking to her.

She lingered there watching him before turning to walk to me. She walked into me not knowing I was behind her.

"You have a boyfriend?! What kind of person does that? What were you guys even talking about? Me, right? Laughing about how stupid I am, huh? Well, you're the loser here, you're the one missing out. So, HA!" I tried to seem angry to hide how I felt, but I'm sure she could tell I was upset.

"What are you going on about? He's my-"

"So, he is your boyfriend! You sicken me!"

She rolled her eyes and in a monotonous tone said, "That's Dick, my friend. Just my friend. He's like my brother. He and his girlfriend Kori are going out of town for a convention. He's overprotective, so when I told him I was going on a date with you he tried to convince to go home, but I wouldn't want to disappoint a h-,h," she closed her eyes and made a sour face, "hot guy like you. So are we going to go eat or not? Oh, and don't ever ask me to say such a vulgar society- made adjective again." She had an expressionless face, but I could see the ghost of a smile, which I returned with my own dazzling one.

"Of course, milady. I shall entertain you with witty jokes." I held my arm out and patiently waited while she reluctantly looped her arm around mine, making a big deal of avoiding my eyes, trying to conceal the slight blush.

"Great, a court jester," she groaned, but her smile made it obvious she didn't mind. Who would?

"Ahem, may the beautiful queen allow me to commence?"

"When she dies of how corny they are you shall be executed."

"If she does die it will be because she laughed too hard, but don't worry," I leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "I'll go through Heaven or Hell to get her back."

"Flirtatious jerk."

I laughed as she punched my arm and we started to walk to the pizza place.


	2. Chapter 2

As we entered the pizza parlor I was hit with the smell of pepperoni. I shuddered at the thought of meat. I glared at the man taking a bite of his meaty-delight pizza. I happened to be a proud vegetarian, thank you very much. Suddenly, I felt something on my shoulder. Raven had placed her hand on my shoulder and tilted her head toward the right corner, signaling us to take a seat. I couldn't help but notice that she barely made a sound as she gracefully walked to the booth. The silent, sneaky type. Yep, she really was something. As I approached the table I was stuck with a moment of indecision. Do I sit next her or do I sit on the other side?

"Are you going to stand up the whole time?" she said with her eyebrow raised.

"Where, uh, where do I sit?" I started to look around trying to avoid looking at her face. If I had, I might've seen her roll her eyes. _Great, now she's going to think you're a mental weirdo! Just take a seat. Come on Garfield! You're the smooth ladies man! You just started this date and you already-whoa! _

I felt myself being pulled down to take the seat next to her. The booth was kinda small so we had to sit very close. Extremely close.

"This isn't going to work if you're going to make a big deal over every little thing. You don't have to be nervous. It's okay if you act a little dorky, I won't judge. Just chill," she said. She looked at waiting for my response. However, the world apparently wanted to embarrass me and to die alone 'cause I just happened to notice that our faces were really close. Her breath gently brushed my face and I detected a sweet smell. It smelled slightly of fresh mint and this unidentifiable scent. _Hello, Earth to Garfield! Say something, anything's better than staring at her! _

So, I opened my mouth, took a deep breath, and said, "You're breath's hot."

My hands flew to cover my mouth. No way did I just-oh my flippin' goodness! I brought my head to rest on the table. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," I muttered. Yep, the world is ending. Oh, hi Mr. Armageddon. I sighed. This date was ruined. I took a deep breath and dared to take a peek at her. She hadn't said anything so far, probably paralyzed at how stupid I am.

She was stifling a laugh, but as soon as our eyes met she started full out laughing. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. It was like my mom's singing, the victory song of a video game, and tofu all mixed together. Plain out awesome sauce.

She wrapped her hands around my neck and buried her head in my chest muffling her chuckles. At this point I deserved the UBT (Ultimate Blusher Trophy).

"Excuse me, are you guys going to order or what?" spoke the waiter. He seemed irritated and had a bored look on his face.

"Uh, yeah, can I have a veggie pizza and a soda?"

"What 'bout the girl?"

Raven looked up with a dazed smile before taking in the fact that she was draped on top of me. She pushed me away and tried to get as far from me as possible before mumbling, "Same."

After the guy left, I decided to break the silence, "So, you think I'm funny, huh?"

"No and if you ever mention what just happened I will personally cut you into hundreds of little pieces and fling you into Hell!"

I gulped, "Okay."

She pushed a stray of hair that had fallen in her eyes behind her ear. One moment she was a sarcastic goth and the next she was little Miss Happy.

"I'm used to locking up my emotions. I have this gigantic temper and well, it's hard to control it. I don't like being with people because I always manage to blow up over the smallest things, but my emotions don't liked being bottled up. At random moments I just, I don't know, lose my grip on my feelings. I'm insane."

"You're not crazy. You're just unique. You just need to embrace you're emotions a little more. Don't worry about it. I'm not going to leave you just 'cause you have extreme mood swings. You're special."

She looked at me doubtfully searching my face for any signs of dishonesty. She looked away and then turned to face me again. "For a long time it's been just Dick, Kori, and me. I not the dating type and if I was you're not the type of guy I would go for, but you seemed so irresistibly innocent, I desperately wanted to give you a chance," she said as she took my hand gingerly.

We both looked up when the waiter placed our pizza in front of us. I almost forgot what we were here for. She let go of my hand, took a slice and said, "Enough of this stuff. Let's dig in."

**line break**

While we ate I spouted jokes non-stop and watched as she rolled her eyes every single time. I felt kinda guilty for assuming she was a regular girl when it turned out that there was more to her than what I had thought. I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't leave her. I wanted to know her so badly and so far it seemed as if we were half way through with the requirement for a first date: getting to know each other.

"My ego has decided it's high time we started talking about me."

"I'm listening. I've been waiting for a while now, actually."

"Get ready for some Garfield trivia! First, my parents died when I was young, so I live with my adoptive family. Second, I'm a hardcore vegetarian, as you can tell from the delicious pizza. Third, my best friend is Victor, the tech wiz. And now for the speed round!" I took a deep breath and prepared myself for some serious ranting, "I think you're pretty cool. I love video games. Green's my favorite color. I hate pigs, they're bullies. I've never kissed a girl and I want a moped. Time!"

She looked at me for a couple of seconds before saying, "Well, that was an interesting way to find out about you."

"Baby, interesting is all I am."

"Call me baby again and I'll rip your mouth off!"

"Dear Brain, please erase the word 'baby' from our vocabulary list. Thanks."

"Ughhh!"

**line break**

After I had paid (I received a couple of bruises for that) we stepped outside. I looked at her as the wind blew stray wisps of her hair in front of her face. I cleared my throat, "So, do you want to take a walk through the park now?"

"Pass. I have to be somewhere else." She avoided my eyes and stared at the people walking across the street.

"Oh…see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

She shrugged before walking away, leaving me alone.

**line break**

I had been walking for a couple of blocks now intent on getting home. I sighed in exasperation (that's right, I know what it means). I was scared that I had done something wrong. After she had opened up to me I assumed that she had liked the date. What if she didn't? What if she thought I was some lame goober? I felt a drop of water fall on my nose. Great, it was pouring. World: 1, Garfield Logan: 0.

"Didn't take you to be the type that liked to get wet."

"I turned and almost fell when I saw that Raven was behind me. She had a blue raincoat that was several sizes too big so she appeared smaller than she actually was.

I blinked to make sure she really was there and not some hallucination. "I thought you ha-"

"When I went to the bathroom I got a frantic text from Dick. Kori was missing. To be honest I think he was just too stressed out about their trip to remember where she was. I went to her favorite store in the mall and well, I'm assuming Dick wasn't right in the head –not that he ever is- when he was looing for her because I found her."

My eye and hands twitched angrily. I clenched my teeth, "So, the reason why you cut off our date was 'cause of the Dick dude?!"

"I didn't tell you because I was guessing from the scene you had made earlier that you would get jealous an-"

"Pfft! Me? Jealous? Of him? Why would I be jealous of Mr. Stress Head?"

She rolled her eyes. I got the feeling that I would have to get used to that. "I came back to apologize for being so rude and leaving without an explanation…and to inquire if you wanted to hang out Friday."

I made a puppy face. "Friday? That's not, like, until two days!"

"I don't care. Take it or leave it."

I obviously wasn't going to win this on. "I'll wait 'till then."

She took off her raincoat and threw it at me. "Put it on or you'll get pneumonia."

I hadn't realized how long we had been standing there talking. I was soaking wet and shivered when a breeze came. I took the raincoat and shrugged it on. "Don't you need it? You'll get wet!"

She was already walking away and simply flicked her hand over her shoulder in my direction, "Whatever."

"You'll get nemonie, nimona, ni-"

"Don't make me go back there and slap you!"

I smiled. I couldn't wait until Friday.


End file.
